


To Have a First Date

by Koolwolfpup



Series: To Be Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a happy child for once in my series ;u;, F/F, Fareeha is constantly fretting about her date though, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Hanzo is a broody child, Jesse definitely learned how to guitar from Gabe, Like no seriously this is the fluffiest thing I've written in a While, M/M, Play of the game: Rose Petals, Still doesn't mean he's good at it, The Mchanzo isn't outwardly stated, Valentine's Day present for the wonderful followers of To Be Alive!, but they are together XD, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Fareeha takes Angela on a date in the base. She has quite a lot planned, but, as all plans go, things go wrong. Shenanigans ensue, but, Angela enjoys making light of everything.Happy Valentine's day my lovely followers of To Be Alive! I'll try to get a new chapter out this week, but I'm pretty busy! I'm honestly surprised I got done with this in time!





	

The sun has just begun to dip below the sea, lighting the Gibraltar base with brilliant orange light. A woman waits, looking out over the waves. She is tall with tanned skin and short dark hair. She wears a sharp, black jacket with a white blouse underneath it, black dress pants, and simple black heels. Her body is tense with a feverish nervousness, causing her to tap her foot on the ground impatiently.

Another woman joins her, she wears a longsleeved, orange turtleneck dress overtop of dark grey-black tights and black heels with a single strap. Her blonde hair is put up in a ponytail that leaves her bangs free to hang over her face. The new woman, Angela Ziegler, taps Fareeha Amari on the shoulder with a smile.

"Greetings Fareeha, you look very nice tonight." Angela greets the taller woman, the latter jumping in surprise and turning. Her eyes sweep over Angela and she smiles softly.

"As do you, Angela, that dress looks wonderful on you." Fareeha shares Angela's smile, noticing the light blush that forms on the smaller woman's cheeks.

"Thank you," The doctor subconsciously twirls a bit of her hair with her finger.

"Shall we?" Fareeha holds out a hand to Angela, "I know we cannot leave the base together as of now, but, I promise I do have things planned."

"Of course, I understand, do not worry," Angela nods and takes Fareeha's hand, letting the woman begin leading her back towards the base.

They walk down the familiar halls in a peaceful quiet. Both content to just walk together. Angela silently wonders what Fareeha could possibly have planned. Fareeha frets wordlessly about if Angela will like the things she's planned. It had surprised her when the doctor had agreed to a date in the first place.

They arrive at the cafeteria, Fareeha opening the door for Angela, causing the doctor to smile and thank her before stepping inside. Angela gasps when she does, for the cafeteria is dimly lit, most of the tables pushed back to the walls. The small table that normally rests in the kitchen now sits in front of her, a white tablecloth draped over it. A large candle sits on the middle of the table, it is the main source of the light in the room. Rose petals are scattered across the ground in a line to the table making the whole scene appear like it's been pulled straight from a romantic novel.

"Wow, Fareeha... did you do all of this?" Angela looks back to Fareeha as the woman closes the door.

"Well, I had some help, I hope it isn't too much... the rose petals are kind of cheesy..." Fareeha rubs the back of her neck nervously, cracking a small smile at Angela.

"It... is a bit cheesy, but it's sweet that you would do all this for me." Angela smiles, then sweeps her gaze across the room again, "Shall we sit down?" She asks and Fareeha nods. They both begin to walk to the table.

The two soon find out, in reality, rose petals, heels, and tile floor do not mix well at all. Angela finds herself slipping with a cry of surprise, almost falling to the floor. Fareeha catches her mid-descent, but, then slips herself. They both tumble down in a heap of less than graceful legs and arms.

The two women lay there for a few seconds, both winded and surprised. Fareeha is the first to recover, she groans and rubs her face with her hand. "This was not my plan."

Angela sits up, getting off of Fareeha. "Of course it wasn't, but who knew flower petals were so slippery?"

"I'm sorry if this completely ruined the mood." Fareeha sounds frustrated and embarrassed at herself, and the world.

Angela looks at the Egyptian and giggles, "It didn't, do not worry, it's not your fault we both decided to wear heels! Let's just continue to the table." The doctor holds out her hand, helping Fareeha sit up.

They both stand and brush a few lingering rose petals off of their clothes. They actually make it to the table this time, both a bit flustered and ruffled from the fall. Angela notices a rose petal stuck in Fareeha's hair and stifles a chuckle by clearing her throat.

"You have a rose petal in your hair." The doctor points to the spot where it rests, smiling softly.

"I do?!" Fareeha blinks and furiously brushes it out of her hair, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Music begins to play, much to Angela's surprise. It seems to be a surprise for Fareeha as well, for the woman's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she looks around. Suddenly, Angela spots a man emerge from the kitchen, it's Jesse McCree, and he has a guitar. He is, for once, wearing a suit, but it doesn't fit him too well. The sleeves are much too small and it looks very tight. He still wears a cowboy hat, which, with the suit and guitar, makes him look like a doofy cartoon character.

"Jesse... what are you doing?!" Fareeha looks at him in wide-eyed confusion, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm giving your date some romantic music to set the mood!" He smiles brightly at the two.

Angela blinks and smiles, "Why, thank you Jesse, I didn't know you could play."

"He can not, trust me. He literally only knows two songs" Another man steps from the kitchen, it's Hanzo. He wears a suit like Jesse's, but it fits him perfectly. It makes Angela come to the conclusion that Jesse is wearing one of Hanzo's suits.

"Darlin', you wound me!" Jesse dramatically puts a hand to his chest with a gasp. Hanzo rolls his eyes and continues to the table Angela giggles at the antics of the two.

"What do you want to eat?" Hanzo asks in a monotone voice.

"Hanzo, honey, that is not at all how you treat two ladies on a date! Here, I guess I have to do everything!" The cowboy swaggers up to the table and bows, "How are you lovely ladies doing this fine evening?"

"I am wondering what on earth you are doing." Fareeha groans, rubbing her face.

"Just sprucing up your date a bit, making it fancier and such! Y'know, what friends do for friends." Jesse replies with a grin.

Angela looks between the two and smiles brightly, "I am doing wonderfully! It's sweet of you two to help Fareeha out!" She lays a hand on Fareeha's under the table reassuringly, seeing the other woman's stress.

"Awe, well thank you Angie! I and my companion, would like to welcome you to the Overwatch café four, no, five star experience. What would you like to eat?" Jesse bows again courteously.

"Thank you sir, What is on the menu, if I may ask?" Angela giggles and decides to play a long.

"Of course madame! We have, spaghetti, and Spaghetti... and Spaghetti..." Jesse counts his fingers for 'each' dish.

"And your specials?" Angela asks, finding all this way too amusing.

"Pasta." Jesse snorts, biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know why having only one dish is at all funny."Hanzo pipes up from behind Jesse with a perplexed, yet annoyed expression.

Jesse shrugs at the other man then looks back to Angela and Fareeha. "So, what would you ladies like?"

"Pasta please, my good sir!" Angela answers exuberantly.

"And I will have spaghetti," Fareeha can't help from a small smirk.

"Yes yes, both excellent choices, Hanzo, would you be a dear and get the ladies their order?" Jesse smiles over at Hanzo, causing the man to roll his eyes and huff.

"This is all incredibly stupid and unnecessary." The archer turns and idles into the kitchen. Jesse chortles and backs away from the table, beginning to strum his guitar again.

Angela looks at Fareeha, "Well this is certainly some date!"

"I'm sorry.." Fareeha frowns, "This isn't at all what I planned..."

"Don't be sorry Fareeha, it's fun! Plus, sometimes, a little chaos makes things better." Angela smiles at the other woman reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The night continues on like this. Jesse making a fool of himself, Hanzo being broody, and the two at the table having fun. The spaghetti isn't the best in the world, but it certainly isn't the worst. Angela does complain about it teasingly, saying that it isn't five star quality. She'd rate it a four point nine out of five. Fareeha stops fretting over everything and allows herself to enjoy the evening.

Both women have fun catching up with eachother's lives. Nothing too romantic happens, but nothing really should on first dates. When the evening draws to a close, Hanzo and Jesse bow and leave, while Angela and Fareeha stand. They walk around the table to stand together, meticulously avoiding the flower petals.

"May I walk you back to your room?" Fareeha holds out her arm and Angela smiles and loops her own arm through.

"Of course!" The doctor happily begins walking with Fareeha.

"You know... I had a movie planned, but, time kinda got away from me..." The Egyptian begins, looking away, her cheeks turning a dull pink.

"Hm? Well I guess that will be our next date then!" Angela chuckles and leans against the taller woman slightly.

"Next date?!" Fareeha looks rather surprised, "I didn't... I didn't really think you would want to..."

"What gave you that idea? I had a lot of fun, more than I have in a while. Also, I like you a lot Fareeha." Angela leans up and kisses Fareeha's cheek.

The woman's face turns more red and she smiles, flustered, "W-Well, alright... um... Next week?"

"That'd be wonderful."

"We're here."

"Oh..."

Angela realizes that they are outside her door. She sighs and unlinks her arm from Fareeha's. She walks to her door, then turns to face the woman. "Goodnight Fareeha."

"Goodnight Angela."

The doctor continues into her room and sighs softly. She feels her heart flutter like a teenager's would after their first date. She flops on her bed and squeals into her pillow, trying to make sure Fareeha doesn't hear it if she is still outside.

Fareeha does.

The Egyptian smiles softly and begins walking to her room. What a wonderful night.


End file.
